The Love of a Child
by The Low Brass Dude
Summary: Poison Ivy longs for family and receives a rude awakening from it.


The love of a Child

A Batman Fan Fiction by The Low Brass Dude

Chapter 1

In the slums of Gotham City stood an ominous Greenhouse, breeding inside were deadly plants watched over by the intoxicating beauty of Pamela Isely alias Poison Ivy. The red-headed vixen had become a human-plant hybrid after a scuffle with her old botanical boss, Jason Woodrue. She lived a happy life with thousands of rare botanical masterpieces and her best friend, former Arkham psychiatrist Harleen Quinzel alias Harley Quinn.

It began one dark night in Gotham City. Ivy had decided to call it an early night and go to sleep. Looking at her nightstand, she saw a picture of her childhood. It was of her mother, father, sister, little brother and herself. She picked up the frame and stared at it; she was probably about seven at the time with long red pig tails and oversized glasses. Her family was something she missed more than anything in the world. Norman and Sheila Isely, died in a plane crash. David Isely, caught in the crosshairs of a school shooter with his best friend. Her sister, Angela, got raped in an alleyway, and suffered fatal head injuries, she was only 27.

Several tears dropped out of Ivy's eyes and fell on the frame. She may have had a family with Harley and Selina, but she wanted something closer, a child. Someone to run up to and call mama, someone to watch over and call her own, someone to love. "Silly dreams," she told herself, "Like a man would ever sleep with me, knowing who I am and what I'm capable of." She set the frame back on the nightstand and rolled into sleep.

The next morning she woke up and felt…different. Sick was actually a better term for it. "Why do I need to throw up?" she thought as she was perched over a waste bucket. "Wait?" she said aloud, "plants can reproduce asexually, does that mean that when I was dreaming of a child I somehow got myself pregnant?"

In the bathroom were a couple of pregnancy tests courtesy of Harley (don't ask). After taking the test and staring at it she came to a single conclusion, she was barring a child. A child was being born from a half-human half-plant. Ivy sat in the center of a rose bush and felt one of her "friends" gently wrap around her. "Thank you but…I just don't know what to think. I never wanted anyone to feel what I felt when Jason through me into those chemicals." She sighed. "I need to talk to Harley."

The phone rang next to Harley Quinn's bed, and under an ungodly amount of stuffed animals popped up Harley. "Hello? Harleen Quinzel speaking,"

"Hey Harley, its Ivy,"

"Hey Red, somethin' up? You don't sound so hot."

"Harley, can you please come to the greenhouse?"

"Sure, Joker threw me out again and there's nothing that Selina hasn't stolen." Ivy let out a light chuckle, Harley reminded her so much of a little kid.

"Alright, see you in a few." And with that both ladies put their respective receivers down.

Harley immediately got in her car and drove to the greenhouse. It actually looked really nice in the daylight, like eyes blinking in the sunlight. "Hello" she called after opening the door, usually Ivy would be taking care of her plants, but today she was nowhere to be seen. "Red? Ivy?" all Harley heard was just her own echo. "Pamela?" she asked her voice shaking a little.

"I'm in here," Ivy responded. The voice came from the spiral stairwell at the back corner of the greenhouse. Ivy had a personal bedroom underneath the greenhouse for Harley. Walking down she opened the door and found it to be pitch black except for the light coming from the window. Turning on the light she saw her best friend curled up in a fetal position, crying softly. Nothing ever got the best of Ivy. Nothing. Not even a blast from Mr. Freeze's arsenal could take her down that easily.

Harley sat down on the bed next to Ivy and was greeted by her arms pulling her into a tight hug. Ivy never did this. This was so unlike Ivy that it was like someone had done something horrible to her. "Ivy…"

"Pamela." Ivy interrupted. "My name is Pamela Lillian Isely."

"Pamela," Harley said, the new name sounding foreign on her tongue, "what happened to you, who did this to you?" It was then that Harley saw Ivy's loss of color; she went from a beautiful grass green to a yellowish moss color.

"Me." Pamela said choking back a few tears, "I did this to myself.

"What did you do?" Harley asked, what did she do to herself, she asked herself multiple times.

"I'm pregnant." Pamela mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." She said finally looking up. Harley was extremely taken aback by this, Ivy pregnant; any man who would come in contact with her would probably die of poison.

"You got yourself pregnant?"

"Plants reproduce asexually; I must have given myself a plant sperm to fertilize a human egg." Pamela started crying again.

"There there Pam," Harley said pulling her best friend into a tight embrace. "You're going to be alright."

"Will I?"

"Yes, yes you will!" Harley said. "Before I worked at Arkham I worked at a hospital specifically for the aid of pregnant women, I've helped them and by pain of death I will not see my best friend and cohort fall into depression just because of some kid."

"Thank you Harley, I really needed that." Pamela said snuggling up closer to her.

"C'mon," Harley said patting her friend on the back, "let's go in the other room and have you checked up." Pamela got up still standing close to her friend. In the next room was a med lab "borrowed" from Woodrue Facilities. Setting Pamela on the table Harley couldn't help but notice how intoxicating she was. As well as the fact that the color was returning to her face.

"You sure you know how to work these?"

"Positive, I had a friend back at Gotham General who showed me how to use it all when the time arose." Harley said and began the scanning process. After a few seconds the full-body scan was completed. Both Pamela and the baby were perfectly healthy. "Looks like the plant DNA is helping out a little."

"What?" Pamela said getting up.

"Because of your cross-genes the baby will grow at an accelerated rate, but when born will live as fast as a normal human would." Harley concluded.

"That's good, how did you get so knowledgeable about plants?"

"Puh-leeze, my best friend is the world's best botanist, partly because she's part plant!"

Pamela giggled again, "Thanks Harley." She said pulling her into another hug.

"You seem hug-happy today," Harley commented.

"It's the hormones." Pamela said.


End file.
